Universal Plug and Play (uPnP) systems allow users to conveniently install and interface numerous data processing products. A user may plug various uPnP devices into a power source and allow the user devices to discover and automatically interface with one another. For example, the user may plug media servers and media clients into their Local Area Network (LAN) and allow the media servers and clients to find each other and exchange media inventory, requests, and content. The Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) certifies various user media devices as complying with their uPnP specifications.
Content Delivery Networks (CDNs) also transfer media content, such as video, audio, graphics, and data objects for delivery to various end-user devices. In many content-delivery architectures, two CDNs are used—one for the content source and another for the content destination. These two CDNs exchange data to dynamically distribute media content from source to destination. The data interactions between CDNs are directed by Content Delivery Network Interface (CDNI) standards. CDNI specifies operations like control, logging, prepositioning, inventory, and footprint discovery. The footprint discovery uses Footprint and Capabilities Interface (FCI) data that describes the IP address ranges served by the CDNs.
Some CDNs use wireless communication networks to deliver their media content to user devices like televisions, computers, and phones. Many of these wireless networks have enhanced Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) systems to wirelessly multicast high-consumption media content. The CDNs may use these wireless network eMBMS systems to deliver their media content. Unfortunately, wireless communication networks and CDNs do not interface with user devices and their associated uPnP systems in an efficient and effective manner. In particular, the CDNs and eMBMS systems do not effectively interact with user wireless devices and media servers that have uPnP media capability.